


It Lurks in the Shadows

by BangtanBambi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abandoned Mansion, Adorable Pavel Chekov, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual Spock (Star Trek), Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Implied Spock/Christine, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Lesbian Nyota Uhura, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Scotty is abused, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Teenage au and horror au with the TOS bridge crew. This will be around 10-20 chapters.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Ice cream surprise

Jim was bored, his eyes kept falling shut and he kept forgetting to take notes. Spock made it his job to take notes for himself and Jim, drowning out Bones' grumblings. 

"Two minutes and twenty-eight seconds until school is over," Spock whispered to Jim, handing him two sheets of paper with detailed notes on it. 

"Good, can't wait to go home," Jim replied, letting his fingers brush over Spock's as he took the notes. The bell rang, giving Bones a fright. The trio packed their bags and headed out of the class, meeting up with Nyota, Christine and Scotty by the coat pegs. 

"Hey! Is Pavel and Hikaru with you guys?" Jim asked, running to the others. Nyota looked up at Jim as she tied the laces of her black doc martins.

"They're outside," she said, standing up. Nyota was wearing a red blouse with a red mini skirt and black leggings. Her black doc martins made her a little taller. Her eyeliner was flawless and brought out her dark eyes. She adjusted her bun, not seeing her hoops getting caught in her blouse. 

"Here," Christine said, untangling the oversized hoops. Christine was dressed similarly to Nyota, white blouse and bell bottoms with chunky platforms. Her long blonde hair was tied into a braid with a red ribbon tied at the base.

"Did ye hear whit Hikaru did?" Scotty asked, putting his red backpack on his back. His brown hair puffed up like a tribble. It was one of the few things that weren't red. His red pullover and joggers had smudges of grease on them and his waterproof boots were dull. He had a grease-soaked rag hanging out of his back pocket.

"I don't think so," McCoy said with a sigh, pulling his camouflage jacket on. He tucked his black long-sleeved t-shirt into his black jeans that hung on his hips. His black leather belt didn't help keep them up.

"He dyed his hair," Uhura confirmed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"What colour this time?" Spock asked as he threw his cloak over his shoulders.

"Neon green," Christine answered with a giggle. 

"Pavel helped him," Uhura said, lacing her fingers with Christine's fingers. Jim nodded, pulling his denim jacket over his knee-high overalls and his pink t-shirt that peeked out. His Adidas trainers were pink and white and he had white ankle socks. The six of them walk out and see Pavel and Hikaru sitting under a tree watching something on Pavel's laptop. 

"Hey!" Uhura called out, running to the couple and dragging Christine who struggled to keep up. Jim dashed to keep up with the girls, Spock jogging behind whilst Bones and Scotty walked. 

"Hey," Hikaru waved at the group, his neon green streaked fringe falling into his eyes. Pavel looked up, his fringe stuck out of his snapback and Uhura could see blue scrunchie peeking out of the band to adjust the hat to fit. Pavel was wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans and blue and white Adidas trainers. His snapback was white with blue flowers stitched into it. 

Hikaru wore a black and white t-shirt and black jeans. He had a studded belt and black and white arm warmers. His black socks went with his black and white checkered vans. On his left wrist was a baby blue bracelet with "boy" on it. Chekov had a black and white one with "friend" on it. There was also a large, sky blue velvet scrunchie on his wrist, above his bracelet. 

"Can we stop by the ice cream shop?" Jim asked, bouncing on his feet. Pavel's eyes lit up at the thought of ice cream. 

"Ice cream!" Pavel called out, quickly shoving his laptop into his blue Superdry bag. Hikaru nodded and stood up, he put his satchel over his shoulder and pulled Pavel up. Scotty and Bones caught up to them, a little confused.

"Who said we're getting ice cream?" Bones asked after taking a sip from his thermal flask.

"I did!" Jim declared. Scotty smiled at Jim as Bones rolled his eyes.

"Frigophills?" Scotty asked, throwing an arm around McCoy's shoulder. 

"My treat," Uhura said to Bones, waving her lucky cat purse. 

"You've got me there," McCoy said with a shy smile, blushing as he felt Scotty tug at his turned-down collar. 

"Da! I'm gonna get bubblegum," Pavel screeched, tugging on Hikaru as he made his way to the street past the school. The group followed, walking in pairs. Scotty and Bones were at the back again, not minding that everyone else was holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. 

They were like brothers, always had each other's back and always able to talk if something was going on at home. Scotty normally ran to Len's house if it was getting too much and Len didn't mind. 

"Everything going ok at home?" Len asked gently, checking to make sure Nyota and Christine didn't overhear them.

"Weel, everything wis gaun guid 'till mah da git drunk again," Scotty sighed, smiling a wee bit when he felt Len put his arm around his waist.

"You want to come and crash at mine?" Len asked, seeing the ice cream parlour come into view.

"Aye, Ah dinnae wantae git intae anither rammy wi' mah da," Scotty said, wincing as he heard Jim and Pavel screech.

"Rammy?" Len raised an eyebrow at the Scot.

"Tis anither word fur fight," Scotty explained. The duo quickened their pace to keep up with the others.

"You guys are so slow," Christine pouted and walked into the parlour. In the parlour, swing music was playing in the background as the group tried to choose a flavour. 

"I want coffee," McCoy said as he pointed at the half-full tub of coffee ice cream, bouncing on his feet. 

"I'm getting bubble gum," Pavel added, smiling at the bright blue treat.

"I will have vanilla," Spock said, deciding that vanilla was the most logical flavour. 

"Vanilla is boring, why don't you try something more adventurous?" Jim asked, nudging him in the ribs. 

"What do you define as adventurous?" Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe matcha or bubble gum?" Jim suggested, looking at all of the choices. 

"I shall try bubble gum," Spock decided, at last, ordering one scoop of strawberry for Jim and bubble gum for himself. Nyota and Christine got mint and chocolate, Pavel and Hikaru got bubble gum and lemon sherbet and Len and Scotty got butterscotch and coffee. 

"Where should we go next?" Nyota asked, taking a bite of her mint ice cream.

"Daphne forest?" Pavel suggested, getting the bright blue treat smeared over his lips and cheeks. 

"I heard there might be an abandoned manor deep in Daphne forest," Hikaru said as the group made their way to the forest twenty minutes away. 

"That is true, Daphne Manor was built in the Victorian era and was home to a famous doctor who married a musician," Spock explained, pausing once to take a hesitant bite of his ice cream. 

"Spooky," Pavel mumbled, his eyes lighting up when the forest came into view. Spock took the lead, navigating his way through the many Daphnes that covered the ground. 

Bones looked up, feeling a water droplet roll down his nose. 

"Dammit, how long 'till we get to the Manor Spock?" Bones asked, rushing to keep up with the Vulcan. 

"It is over there," Spock pointed at the large manor with fancy architecture. The group ran into the manor, escaping the rain. 

"God it's dusty," Uhura coughed, walking into the first room on her left. There were bookcases that reached the ceiling to the floor, caked in dust. There was a fireplace to her right and a large rug was spread across the whole floor. Christine joined her, finishing off the ice cream.

"It's nice in here, we could hang out in here until the rain dies down," Hikaru suggested, tugging Pavel along with him. Uhura sat down the rug, tugging her boots off.

"I guess so, I'm sure Scotty can get the fire started," Christine joined her girlfriend, setting her platforms next to Uhura's boots. Scotty crouched in front of the fire, using Hikaru's lighter to light the paper cups that once held ice cream on fire. He tossed all four cups into the fireplace and poked it around with the poker. Jim and Spock placed their shoes with the girls, sitting closer to the fire. 

"I haff Wifi," Pavel said with a grin. His sat down on the window seat, kicking his shoes off. Spock raised an eyebrow, hanging his cloak over the back of the large, floral print couch. Spock sat down, slipping out of his black Adidas trainers. He shuffled around so he was lying down, throwing his legs over the armrest opposite of him. Jim set his shoes with Spock's shoes, walking to one of the large bookcases. 

"This place has WiFi? Or is it the council Wifi?" Bones asked, toeing his combats off. He slumped down in front of the couch, sighing as Spock ran his hand through his hair.

"Council," Pavel said, squinting at his laptop. Hikaru perched on the window seat next to Pavel, wiping the sticky blue ice cream off of his cheeks. 

"We might have to stay the night, I don't think the rain is gonna die down," Hikaru sighed, biting his lip ring.

"How bad could it be? It can't be that bad here, right?" Christine chimed in, grabbing her phone from her handbag. 

"This is the only room that isn't boarded up, we also might have to sleep in shifts," Jim suggested as he walked back to Spock with a large, leather-bound book. Jim lifted Spock's long legs up, just high enough for him to sit down, and curled up on the couch. 

"Sae na midnight pieces?" Scotty asked, stepping away from the fire to sit next to Len.

"No midnight sandwiches," Len confirmed and let his head drop onto Scotty's shoulder. 

The group hung around the living area, the sun dipping down the horizon. Nyota and Christine curled up in front of the fire, dozing off. Len noticed them fall asleep and crawled over to them, covering them with his jacket to provide a bit more warmth.

"What time is it Karu?" Jim asked, trying to not yawn. 

"Eleven pm, Nyota and Chrissy are asleep so Len and Scotty can stay up tonight," Hikaru mumbled, stumbling in front of the fire with Pavel. The pair curled into each other, nuzzling into each other's face and neck.

"It would be more logical if I stayed awake, I am a Vulcan, therefore, I need less sleep," Spock calmly explained.

"Shut up Spock, you'll sleep and take the night shift tomorrow," Len snapped. Spock sighed quietly, folding his hands over Jim's back dimples. Jim grabbed Spock's cloak and threw it haphazardly over his shoulders. Len rolled his eyes as he straightened the cloak over Jim's back and sunk back down. 

"Guess it's just the two of us, should we move closer to the fire with the others?" Len asked, hugging his knees to his chest as he tugged his t-shirt over them.

Len saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye and turned his head to Scotty.

"Ye'r shivering, pat mah tap oan," Scotty said, holding his red pullover to me. He had a black t-shirt underneath, his biceps lean and strong. McCoy took the rough garment in his quivering hands and pulled it over his head. 

A few hours had passed and McCoy's legs were starting to cramp up. He stretched his legs out, pointing his toes as he heard his bones pop. 

"Did Jim say that all of the doors were boarded up?" Bones asked.

"Aye," Scotty nodded, shuffling closer to Len. His arm wrapped around Len's shoulder. Len grabbed his flask and took a drink. He held the flask out to Scotty, licking his lips to get any leftover coffee off. 

"Coffee, black," He mumbled as Scotty took the flask from his hand. He felt an electric shock tingle his arm as his fingers brushed Scotty's calloused ones. 

"Na scotch?" He asked with a grin, holding the flask in his good hand.

"No scotch," he confirmed, watching Scotty take a swig of the bitter black coffee that had gone lukewarm. Scotty handed McCoy his flask, watching the fire crackle. Len jumped when a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He subconsciously shuffled into Scotty's arms, still startled.

"Tis a'richt, juist a thunderstorm. Ah will keep ye safe," Scotty mumbled to Len, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Never been fond of thunderstorms," Len grumbled as he snuggled into Scotty's arms. Scotty hummed a sweet Scottish lullaby in an attempt to calm Len. Len's head tipped back onto Scotty's shoulder, sighing gently as he tried to stay awake. 

"I'm tired," Len mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest once again. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to focus on not falling asleep. His mind was hazy as he tried to hear what Scotty murmured to him.

"Juist claise yer een, Ah will bade awake," Scotty said to Len, keeping his voice soft and delicate. Bones nodded, clumsily wrapping Scotty's arms around his waist. 

After Len had fallen asleep, Scotty was more alert. His eyes darted around the room, the fire flickered as Scotty inhaled the burnt oak scent that clung to the walls. 

His eyes felt oddly heavy and his mind was hazy. His eyes fluttered shut as the fire was blown out in one breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for not updating this fic in a while! I've been having writer's block, but I'll post chapter two soon! Enjoy my other fics in the meantime.

I'Chaya Chapel, BangtanBambi.


End file.
